Aphrodites' Diary
by Lady loves Fables
Summary: Diary pages of the goddess of love. Will have adult themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Just so Everyone knows, I do not own Greek Mythology

* * *

><p><em>Dear Computer,<em>

Aphrodite smiled at the screen on her laptop, this was her first time writing anything down and she wanted it to be perfect. Her life, in the written word, out in the open. Well it was mainly for keeping track of things she was supposed to do, but why not make it fun in the process? Aphrodite made herself comfortable sitting on her plush queen size bed, before she looked back at her carefully filed nails started slowly typing out her thoughts onto the screen.

_When I found out about the internet from Hera, and this thing called 'electronics' I had to find out more! I asked her to show it to me, and she told me all about the mortals inventing electronics. Apparently it's something that runs things! Like horses running a chariot. I asked her how she knew all this and she looked at me a bit funny. "The question is, Why haven't you?" She asked me looking perplexed. Apparently it's nothing new, well to mortals anyway. Also to a lot of the gods apparently. I told her that I don't keep up with a lot of new inventions. The latest one I heard of was the car. This made Hera laugh, and myself feel slightly foolish._

_I asked her to tell me everything she knew. It was a lot to take in, and I forgot a lot of it, but she told me about computers! I asked her how they worked and she told me is was like a huge...oh whats the word she used..oh! It was almanac; She said it was like an almanac. You can do a lot of things on it like writing and checking out information. I was so curious she showed me hers. It was on a desk and very big. I didn't like it, too bulky, but I loved what it could do! Hera showed me that you could write on it by, typing. Then she had the nerve to ask me if I knew what that meant. I'll have you know I've used a typewriter before and I even was able to put in paper correctly, after the 10th time my husband helped me unjam it. When I told her this she had the nerve to chuckle! See if I ever help her with one of her plots against her husbands' consorts for a while!_

_So after that embarrassing moment, she showed me what she was originally talking about. This internet thing is like a huge library! You could look up anything, and with a click of a button on a thing called a mouse, don't ask me why it's called that, you get all this information in mere moments! I looked up my name and it took me to this thing called a 'wiki'. Hera told me it was an online, another word for internet apparently, encyclopedia. I saw a few pictures of people who drew me..most of them where me naked. I'm not shy about my body or anything, but I look a lot better then that naked! I then started reading what they told, a lot of it was my, ahem, adultery escapades with men. Also about the Trojan war, this made me look at Hera with some concern after I saw, from the reflection of the monitor, her eye twitch at this topic._

Aphrodite frowned when typing this, remembering the long pause that lingered in the air after that subject was shown at the screen. Hera, Athena and herself try never to bring up what happened that day. It's a sour subject for all involved and best left alone. However Aphrodite was never praised as a smart looked up over her shoulder at Hera and gave a hesitant smile before nodding her head toward the screen. "Those were a bad few years huh?" She said with lightness in her voice, trying to make it seem as if it was nothing to her. Hera glared slightly at Aphrodite, and gripped the back of her chair tightly with her hands, Hera's whole body tensing. Aphrodite immediately turned around and started typing Heras' name. " I bet they have a lot more about you though! Since you're the queen of the gods!" She said quickly, changing the subject. Hera relaxed her hold on the chair and acted as if the conversation never happened, leaning down and looking at the screen, glad to let the matter drop.

_Let's just say the next part was tense and leave it at that. Anyway, after that passed we looked at the internet some more before Hera walked to her closet and brought something out. It was you, Hera said I could use you, since she did not like laptops. I think your neat! She said some confusing stuff about this thing called WiFi, but when she saw my confused look she just said, I could go online when ever I wanted, as long as I was in a godly realm. When I left her house I went into my room and started you up!_

Just then a knock was heard at the door. Looking up, she frowned at the entrance as the door opened to reveal a tall, muscular man. He had scars on his face that stretched over his nose and on his neck, making the frown he was giving her look even more menacing. "What are you doing in here?" He asked her gruffly. Aphrodite huffed sightly and closed her laptop before looking at her husband fully. "I was on my computer, if you must know." She told him with a smirk, feeling very smart for once. "It's a-"

"I know what it is Aphrodite, I'm lame, not stupid." He told her with an annoyed expression. Aphrodite blushed deeply at this, embarrassed that her husband knew about the internet and electronics before her. It was hard keeping up with these things when your a goddess of love. You just don't really pay attention. She huffed at him and crossed her arms, looking away from him. "Well excuse me!" She said with an edge to her voice. She got up from her bed, the computer in her arms, and set it down on her desk before turning to look at her husband again, who had watched her movements from the door. "Where did you get that?" He asked her nodding towards the computer.

"Hera was kind enough to let me have it." She explained to him with a bored tone, examining her finger nails. He eyed her with suspicion crossing his arms and leaning on the door frame. "Hera gave you a gift?" Aphrodite looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "That so hard to believe Hephaestus?" She said with a small smirk. Hephaestus just grunted and mumbled something before looking at his wife again with a frown. "Are you staying here tonight?" He asked her. Aphrodite forced herself not to roll her eyes. "Yes Hephaestus I am." She says annoyed. Her husband glared slightly at her, making Aphrodite slightly flinch away from him. He noticed this action and looked away, so she was unable to see his face. Not that she minded. "I'll leave you to your computer then." He said gruffly after a few moments of tense silence. "Goodnight Aphrodite." Hephaestus tells her before quickly walking away shutting the door behind him.

Aphrodite stood there for a while before she turned and opened her laptop. Glad to see her writing was still there, she leaned on her desk slightly and started to type.

_Tired now, after dealing with my husband. Ugg, the brute. I will write more tomorrow._

_Love Aphrodite._

She then saved her diary as Hera told her to do before turning off her computer with a click of a button. Aphrodite sighed with frustration as she looked back at her door where Hephaestus left, before realizing something, he never entered her room at all during that conversation. It wasn't as if she wanted him too, but it was a bit strange now that she thought about it, how he always seemed to just stand there at the door frame. "Why do I care?" She mumbled to herself before undressing. She walked over to her closet and took out her nightgown, carefully slipping on the silk red dress. Smiling at her refection in the closet doors she observed her beauty. Her long, blond curls trailed down to her small waist. Aphrodite smiled and carefully examined her fair skin in the mirror.

Yes she is beautiful,Aphrodite thought to herself, if not this reflection proved that, then her admires did, all of them whispered sweet nothings about her beauty every time they met, especially Ares. She smiled at the thought of him. He was a strong, handsome general. A fighter, a true man. Aphrodite loved the way he could order a room with his commanding and loud voice, it sent shivers down her spine just thinking of it. She skipped lightly to her bed and laid down on it, thinking of her Aries. "I'll see him tomorrow." She whispered to herself, snuggling in the covers. Anticipating what was going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Please Review~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Just so Everyone knows, I do not own Greek Mythology

* * *

><p>Aphrodite woke up from the sunlight shining through the window. She smiled and welcomed the suns early morning rays as she slowly stretched out on her bed, enjoying the quite. Aphrodite stayed in that position for a while before slowly getting up and undressing, walking over to her closet to pick out her clothes for the day. She lazily flicked through her clothes and decided on her red toga. It fit her body well and it was a favorite of Ares. Thinking of the God made her grin as Aphrodite quickly put on the toga and walked over to her desk, brushing her long hair till it felt silky. She then carefully added some rose perfume and smiled. Roses were her favorite flower, since they symbolized love, and also smelled divine.<p>

She walked over to the mirror to look at herself. As usual, the love goddess looked ready for anything the day threw at her, Ares especially. Walking out of her room she walked out intothe hall and to the dining room where a small breakfast of fruit was placed there for her by the servants. Aphrodite ate her breakfast in silence, thinking about Ares, when her husband walked into the room. She looked up at him, slowly swallowing what was in her mouth before addressing him. "Hello Hephaestus." She said shortly, wanting to leave and go see her lover already.

Her husband nodded at her greeting "Good morning Aphrodite." He replied to her before sitting down as the servants placed his breakfast of bacon and eggs in front of him. They both ate in silence for a while before Hephaestus looked back at her with a curious glance. " You seem rather quiet for this time of year." Aphrodite looked at her husband with a raised eyebrow. "What's so special about this time of year?" She asked, curious,wondering if she had forgotten a festival or Valentines day.

Hephaestus smirked at his wife, slightly amused at her forgetfulness. " It's your birthday soon, two weeks from today." He tells her calmly, before eating his food again. Aphrodite blinked at this before smiling. She had forgotten that in all the excitement of getting the computer thing, and about her trip to Ares today. She looked back at her husband, who was staring at her strangly. She frowned slightly and raised her eyebrow. " What? So I forgot my birthday, big deal." She says with irratation in her voice. Hephaestus just rolled his eyes and continued eating.

After a few more minutes of this silence, Aphrodite got up from the table and walked out of the dining hall without glancing back at her husband once. She walked over to her charriot and gracefully sat in it, looking out the window and day dreaming about her beloved Ares.

* * *

><p>When she arived at Olympus, where true Gods should live, she walked over to Ares rooms like she had a thousand times before. Opening up the door she was greated by a familar site; Ares-in his warriors uniform- was yelling at some trembling servant girl for doing a simple take incorrectly.<p>

" You Dare spill wine on My tile!" He yelled at the girl. Aphrodite, stood by the doorway, calmly watching the site. Although she did not like Ares treatment of the servants, he always was kind to her, so what did it really matter, he showed his true self to him when they were alone, in his room.

Ares caught site of Aphrodite and nodded at her, dismissing the servant-" No meals for a week will teach you balance!"- before walking over to her with a charming smile. "My dear Aphrodite, you've arrived on time, as usual. It's nice to see some ladies know the importance of rules and order." He said sweetly to her. Aphrodite blushed and smiled back at him. "You flatter me Lord Ares."

He only chuckled before excorting her to his bed chambers, looking at her body with sideways glances. Aphrodite enjoyed the fact that he worshiped her body. It was a nice change from- no she dare not think of him while she was with Ares.

The God that was always on her mind, turned around when they were saftly in the room, and kissed her passionatly. Aphrodite had to remember to breathe after a few momments, deaping the kiss and wraping her arms around his neck.

Roughly, Ares picked her up and placed her on the giant bed in the middle of his room, kissing her neck and quickly undoing her toga. Aphrodite was naked in mere moments, and soon after Ares was naked as well, mumbling sweet nothings in the goddess ear.

Her body welcomed his member and she moaned loudly whenever he thursted deeply into her. Aphrodite was use to this un-nessicary roughness, and closed her eyes, taking in only the pleasurable things. Soon after Ares finished and laid beside her, kissing her lips roughly. " That was amazing my dear." He mumbled to her.

Aphrodite was about to speak when Ares continued. " I needed to have this after that foolish woman drooped a wine bottle. The nerve of some Servants." He huffted and Aphrodite kissed his bare chest tenderly. " I'm sorry dear Ares, I doubt she ment any real harm. After all, everyone cares deeply for you." Ares nodded in agreement before smiling down at her.

Ahh, that was the Ares she loved, the kind, forgiving Ares. Aphrodite held him close and smiled against his chest, here was where she belonged.

* * *

><p>When she came home that evening- after a goodbye kiss from her lover and a promise to return soon- She quickly ran to her computer and opened it up, smiling as she opened her journal.<p>

_Dear Diary~_

_Ares and I are perfect for each other. He's so sweet and kind, he even puts up with stupid servants, teaching them how to be better at their jobs. I wish I was married to him and not- my husband. _

_Oh well, tired from today's activities, must rest. _

She was about to sign off when she remembered what her husband told her.

_Oh! my birthday is in two weeks! I can hardly wait! _

_Aprodite _

She quickly saved and sighed, looking at her computer with a smile. She got up and stretched her body, before undressing and going to bed, filled with happy thoughts.

* * *

><p>Please Review~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I'll keep this authors note short. I'll be posting at least twice this month, since I really do feel bad for not posting as often as I should.

I don't own Greek Mythology.

* * *

><p>Aphrodite was in the gardens of her home, relaxing in the mid day sun. It was one of the only paces on this volcano that grew flowers, and when she arrived here, she quickly made it her sanctuary. Laying in the grass she heard a boys voice coming from the entrance of the garden. Looking up, propping herself on her elbows, she smiled as she saw her little boy, cupid.<p>

"Mother!" He said happily, running to her and giving his mother a hug. Aphrodite hugged him back and chuckled at his enthusiastic tendencies. It had been so long since she had seen her little boy, she had started to worry about him. "Hello Cupid." She said just as happily.

The little boy looked up at her, his small golden locks and blue eyes, almost exactly mirrored Aphrodite's. "Mother, I missed you so much! I've been so lonely and Aunt Athena's home." He made a slightly annoyed pout. "All she lets me do is study. But at least she lets me train once a week!" Cupid said, returning to his overjoyed state.

Aphrodite just smiled at her son. It was no secret who this child's father was, the matter being dealt with long ago. Cupid had Aphrodite's ability to love everyone, and Ares quick thinking mind. Hephaestus had known since she was with child, and, although angry for many months, he made sure she was well cared for. When Cupid was born he had made a small crib for the child to be in, somthing that Aphrodite was never expecting him to do.

"Mother?" Cupid said with a worried tone, gaizing into his mothers eyes with concern. Aphrodite snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her child, stroking his hair soothingly. "I'm fine, what have you been training with?" she asked with a smile.

Cupid sprang up to his feet and made Aphrodite laugh at his excitement. "I practice with a lot of things, but I really like bows and arrows more, I mean- I enjoy practicing with them more so then any other weapon." he told her with a grin, the worried expression, forgotten.

"And with your schooling?" His mother asked with a playful smile. Cupid blushed slightly at this. "Lady Athena is really happy about my math and writing skills." He said with pride in his voice. Aphrodite smiled at her son and nodded in approval. She could never imagine her son acting like his father, a sword in his hand and a warriors heart, and she was fine with that. His father however...

It was one of the few things Aphrodite and Ares fought about. Ares wanted their son to be a general, maybe even a god of some part of war. He wanted Cupid to be trained more then taught to read, as he though that studying was a waste of time, unless it was of war games and tactics Aphrodite always spoke up in her sons behalf though, saying that it was his choice to be a god of love or war, or even scholar, since Athena always spoke highly of Cupid when it came to his schooling.

A servant girl came into the gardens with a small smile on her face when she spotted the child. It was always nicer to be a servant in this house when the child was around, for he made everyone feel happier. "My lady." The servant said respectfully, causing the two gods to look at her. "Your husband would like to know how long your son is staying for."

Aphrodite frowned and looked at her son. "How long has Athena given you time off?" She asked with a smile, but inside she was hoping he had more time off then usual. Athena was always very stict on how long Cupid got to relax and it always made Aphrodite upset, but she knew that it was nessicisarry to keep the boy constantly training.

"Lady Athena said I can stay for a week!" Cupid said with a huge grin. Aphrodite got up from the ground and hugged her son. "That's wonderful news!" she said happily, glad that he was staying for so long, and telling herself to make sure to thank Athena as soon as she saw the goddess.

The servant bowed and left, receiving her answer, leaving the mother and child alone to catch up. Aphrodite took Cupid by the hand and walked with him to her rooms. He sat down on her bed and smiled at his mother, who smiled back at him. "Ok, now I have a surprise for you!" she said, pointing to him playfully. "Close your eyes." She said with a tone of joy that was similar to Cupids own eairler. Cupid obediantly closed his eyes.

Aphrodite grabbed her computer and sat next to Cupid, opening up and turning it on. "Open!" she said with excitement. Cupid gasped as he saw the screen. "A computer!" He said with a grin. Aphrodite frowned slightly when she realized that she must have been the only god to not know what this was for so long. "Y-yes." she said, with a bit of a pout.

For the rest of the day the two looked at Aphrodite's computer, Cupid was even able to show her some sites that were entertaining, like a Tumbler, and this place where you could write about many things. The goddess of love was never one to be shy of learning new things, even if it was her own son teaching her, and she enjoyed every minute of it.

Soon enough dinner was ready and the two put Aphrodite's computer away. Hand in hand they walked to the dining table. Hephaestus was sitting already and he nodded to his wife and to her son. Aphrodite just sat down in her seat, looking at Cupid with a smile, but the boy grinned at the God. " Hello Lord Hephaestus!" he said with a cheerful tone.

The man just smiled slightly at the boy, not even he was able to be grouchy around the joyful child. " Hello Cupid, how have you been?" he asked politely. Cupid smiled "I've been well! Lady Athena has been teaching me how to use a bow an arrow!" the boy said with a hint of pride. "I've gotten pretty used to it too! See!" He stuck ot his small hands to reaveal the callous on his even tinier fingers from working with the archery weapons.

Aphrodite just ate silently through this conversation, slightly glad that her husband was not being cruel to the boy. She had heard from other goddess how their men reacted to their bastard children and shivered at the thought of it happening to her innocent cupid. Hephaestus was a very grouch and horrid husband, but at least he was kind to children, Aphrodite had to admit.

" Athena must have been teaching you for some time now Cupid." Hephaestus noted when he saw the callus. Cupid quickly stuck his fingers back to his side of the table and flushed slightly. Aphrodite raised an eyebrow to this and realised the same thing. "Why had you not told me sooner you were training with the bow more then the sword?"

Cupid looked timid for a moment. "W-well, I just really wanted to be able to, you know, make you really proud of me when I was good at it. I wanted it to be a surprise!" He said the last part with a smile. Aphrodite was happy with this answer and kissed the top of his head. "Of course I'm surprised! I'm so proud of you Cupid." Hephaestus just looked at the boy with a slight frown, but let the matter drop.

"So will you be competing in the spring games Cupid?" The god asked the child. Cupid looked quickly from his mother to the God and bit his lip in though. "Well-um"

"Oh you simply must!" Aphrodite said with excitement. "You can be my champion in the Archery competition!" She smiled at her son, who looked back up at his proud mother and smiled back at her, although it looked forced. "A-Alright." He said timidly. Aphrodite hugged him in his chair and smiled. " I'm so proud of you Cupid! You'll do wonderfully, I just know it!" Cupid could only smile at his mothers joy.

At the end of the dinner, which was filled with small talk about Cupids studies-and a small smirk from Hephaestus to his wife when Cupid told him about showing his mother more about her computer, causing her to huff and ignore him for the rest of the dinner- Aphrodite and Cupid retired to her rooms. Cupid waved goodnight to Hephaestus while Aphrodite just walked away. They reached her rooms, Aphrodite taking off her jewelry while Cupid sat back on her bed with a look of puzzlement.

"Mother.." Cupid said with slight hesitation. Aphrodite looked back at him, trying to get the left erring off "Yes Child?" She said with a smile.

"Do you love Lord Hephaestus?" Aphrodite paused in her actions and looked at him with her mouth slightly open, before turning back to her vanity. She slowly took her earring out and placed it in her jewlery box, closing the lid softly.

"No son, I do not. How could I?" She asked, turning back to look at him. "He and I are much to different, yes I know he's kind to you, but that's the only time he's ever that way, and even then it's not that much." she said with a frown, she crossed her arms and looked at him. "He's too..gruff." She said with aggravation.

Cupid looked sadly at the floor. "So's Father, sometimes." he said softly. Aphrodite looked at her son for a moment and shook her head. " I know you might think that way because of his high hopes for you." Cupid looked at her with a raised eyebrow. " Ok, he's a bit stern, but he does it out of love." The looks on Cupids face didn't waver, and Aphrodite huffed.

"Fine, don't believe me. Mothers never are right anyway." she said, playfully exasperated, falling onto the bed. Cupis just looked at her with a smile. "Your right when you talk about roses and the sea!" he said with a smile. This earned him a playful swat to the arm. "Hush you, now it's late and we need to rest." Cupid smiled at her. "But I'm not-"

"I need to rest." she corrected herself with a hint of laughter in her voice. Cupid snuggled dlose to his mother, and smiled. "I missed you." He said softly.

"I missed you to." she said just as quietly, kissing his head before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I reserve the right to make Cupid a small child (round 10 years old), If other fandoms can bring the dead back to life, I can do this.<p>

Review please~


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Greek Mythology.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday:<strong>

"Eros get back here!" His mother said playfully, running up to catch the child in her arms. Eros screamed slightly with both joy and shock and looked up at his mother with a grin. "Oh hello mother! What are you doing out here?" Eros said playfully, his blue eyes twinkling with merriment.

Aphrodite just laughed and kissed the little boys forehead. "I believe it was you who took it upon himself to walk into my chambers with muddy bare feet." She said with a teasing tone, before lifting up one of his muddy feet. Eros just looked at her with adoe-eyed expression and pointed to himself innocently. "But mother! I would never-"

"Oh hush you." She said, kissing his forehead, before drooping him back onto the ground. Eros looked up at his mother with a smile, making Aphrodite chuckle. "Go clean up your feet before coming back inside, or I'll force you to wear sandals." She said with a playful glare. The little boy gasped in mock terror and ran to the fountain to clean the offending feet.

Aphrodite just laughed at her son and turned to walk back into the manor when she saw Hespestus looking out into the garden from the door frame. He had a slight smile on his face as he looked at the little boy who was now playing with the water, splashing merrily along. He turned and looked at Aphrodite, who was frowning at him; both confused and worried slightly about what he might be doing there watching her son. Hephaestus' smile faded and he gave a curt nod to his wife before walking back to his forges.

**Tuesday:**

"Mother! Mother!" Eros said, running into the bedroom and jumping onto the bed, where his mother was with her computer, exploring the web. Aphrodite looked at him with a loving smile, even though he was covered in dirt and would indeed mess up her bed. The boy grinned at her and crossed his arms behind his head. "Mother I just got done talking with Lord Hespestus and-"

"What!" Aphrodite yelled, surprised that Eros and Hespestus talked. Eros just nodded. "Yeah well any way-" He said trying to continue with his story, but Aphrodite would not let him. She quickly took her sons' face into her hands and looked all over his dirty face with worry and fear.

"Did he hurt you? Are you in pain? Did that man threaten you?" She asked with panic in her voice, concerned and furious with both her husband and herself for letting Eros be out of her sights.

"He's making me a bow and a quiver full of arrows!" Eros said with a grin. Aphrodite just looked at her son with a bewildering expression, his head still in her hands. The room stilled and Eros took this silence as an ok to continue.

"He was watching me practice with my training bow and when I was done he asked if I had a set of my own. When I said no, he said-" Eros took his face out of his mothers' hands and stood on his knees in the bed, crossing his arms and pushing his chest out. "You're around that age where you should be learning with a weapon your going to use for battle, not just for practice." His said, trying to immatate Hephaestus gruff voice, before he fell back down and smiled. Aphrodite just kept looking at her son, nodding her head for him to continue.

"Well then we went into his forge"

"You went in his forge!" His mother asked, bewildered. Eros just nodded his head, not understanding his mothers worry about this.

"Yeah, he asked me a few questions, and we talked about the different kinds of wood that are good for a bow. Then Hephaestus taught me how, with my training bow, to take care of it, and then took my draw length." The boy said with a smile. "It was really fun! Tomorrow he said he could teach me how to make arrows!" Aphrodite just looked at her son for a few moments before trying to take what he said all in.

Hephaestus had been kind, offered to make him a bow and a quiver full of arrows, talking about weaponry, her husband then offered to teach him how to make his own arrows, her son... Looking back down at Eros, she saw that he was looking at her with hope in his eyes, wanting her permission to go be with that man for the afternoon in his forge. Aphrodite sighed and gave him a forced smile. "Well, if you want to..." Eros jumped and hugged his mother.

"Oh yes! I want to!" He said happily. Aphrodite just hugged him back, her thoughts still confused about all of this.

**Wednesday:**

Aphrodite watched as Eros left to go to Hespestus forge with a confused look. Sitting down on her bed she looked up at the ceiling and tried to figure out why the Zeus her husband was being...kind to her child. It was not secret that Hephaestus hated Ares, and in a way, Aphrodite could not blame him. To her, Ares was a strong reliable man, Hephaestus, well...what was he? She had thought she knew.

Aphrodite had never really asked Hephaestus what he thought about Eros, she had always assumed that he hated the boy. It was what was expected, the child was not his own, but a lovers, Ares to be exact. Yet he cared for the boy, she knew enough about her husband to know he would not make anybody something so willingly, let alone invite them to his forge, without caring for them.

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. But Ares loved his son more, he had too, she thought to herself, but in her heart she knew that was a lie. Ares was always harsh to Eros, which was why Eros never went over to his fathers willingly when Athena gave him time off. He only cared about the warrior children he had fathered, the ones that would aid him in battle. Eros was too much like Aphrodite to go to battle, he was not, nor would he ever lust for the harsh love of war.

"This is insane." she said with hopelessness in her voice. Aphrodite lay down on her bed and tried to think of a way out of this mess, to prove to herself that Ares did love his child, more then Hephaestus. She thought about how Ares was kind to her, and wanted that for her son; she wanted him to have a father he could go to. Hephaestus was right, Eros was getting older, he needed more then a mothers love now. He needed his father.

She got up from her bed and sat down at her vanity, opening a drawer and pulling out a parchment. She quickly acquired some ink and started to write a letter

_Dearest Ares,_

_I was wondering if tomorrow I and Eros may call upon to visit you at __Mt.__Olympus__, __Eros__ is here and I thought it would be nice for all of us to get together and enjoy each others company for a few hours._

_Love_

_Aphrodite_

She signed her name with a flourish and waited for the ink to dry completely before wrapping it up and walking to one of her doves. She wrapped it around the dove's talons and with a smile she sent it off to Ares. She sat back on her bed and waited for a reply, hoping he was not busy with a war or training.

After an hour the dove came back with a piece of parchment wrapped around its talon, Aphrodite quickly took it off of the dove and walked to her vanity before opening it.

_Aphrodite__,_

_I would enjoy you and our son's company tomorrow at the lunch hour._

_Ares._

Aphrodite just smiled at the letter, standing up and planning on what she and Eros would wear tomorrow.

**Thursday:**

They had gotten there at noon, and Aphrodite could already feel something was slightly off, that's when she heard the swords in the arena. Eros was next to her mother all the way to the arena, not wanting to get lost. He knew his way around his mothers place, but not his fathers.

They found Ares, training Eros' half brothers in the Arena. Aphrodite could hear Eros' breathe hitch and she wondered why. The brothers had only met each other a few times before and, from what Aphrodite remembered, it wasn't like they hated each other.

Ares had turned and saw the two at the entrance and smiled at them. Aphrodite was wearing her favorite toga, well his favorite, and Eros was wearing a simple boy's toga, one that was similar to what his half brothers were wearing. They walked into the Arena and Aphrodite hugged Ares. "It's good to see you!" she said happily, the worry she felt before gone. Ares hugged her back, his hands a tad lower then what was deem proper, and looked at her with a smile.

"Aphrodite! I was so glad you asked me to come today, I had almost forgotten what beauty was." Aphrodite blushed slightly and smiled at him. Eros looked up at his mother slightly annoyed. He had been told Ares had asked them to come, not the other way around. His mother had taken him away from learning more about how to make arrows, something that he was much more interested in then-

"How about the boys spar for a while, so we may...catch up?" Ares asked Eros' mother with a wink. Eros stopped himself from making a gagging noise at his father's jester. Aphrodite blushed and looked down at her son with a smile. "Well...Eros would you like to spar with your brothers?"

The boy looked up at his mother and was about to say 'No I hate these bullies. They never play fair' when he caught the eyes of his father. They were cold and cruel, ordering Eros to say whatever it took to make his mother go with him. Eros looked away from those eyes and nodded his head at his mother with a forced smile. "Yes mother."

Aphrodite was about to ask if he was sure, when Ares interrupted " Yes, Good! lets see how you do against your brothers, we'll be back shortly." He said, moving Aphrodite along. Eros saw hs mother look back at him and she shrugged, as means of an apology.

Eros turned and looked at his half brothers, who were all holding swords. "Athena guide me." Eros mumbled. Chaos handed Eros a training sword and smirked at him. "Right, now here are the rules." Eros perked up with this sentence, at least there were a set of guidelines.

"There are no rules."

Crap.

When Ares and Aphrodite had returned from their talk, Eros was barely holding off the other boy's attacks, not as skilled with the sword as he was with the bow, but trying his best anyway. Ares laughed at the sight of the boy, defending with all his effort, and yet still getting harmed while Aphrodite gasped in shock. "Eros!" she said worriedly, running to her son. Ares caught her by the arm though and frowned.

"No Love, Eros must learn that he has to use a sword to fight in wars, not a few twigs, this is a lesson." He said with a stern tone. Aphrodite pulled her arm back in anger and looked at Ares with fury. "So you knew he wasn't good with a sword, and yet you made him fight with one against experienced sword fighters!" Ares just shrugged and smiled. "How else will he be a fighter?" He said with laughter.

Aphrodite balled up her hands and glared at the man. "He's not a war god Ares, so stop thinking he will ever be one." She said coldly. Ares' humor faded as he saw the serious look in the goddess eyes. He glared at her and turned to look at the fight. He saw Eros being beaten up by the other children and frowned.

"What a waist of my blood." He said with disgust. Aphrodite just looked at him with fury. "He's your son!" She yelled at him. "Your supposed to understand that he dosen't want to fight!"

"No son of mine is anything but a warrior Aphrodite." Ares said plainly. "I will not be called the father of a weakling." He told her with a glare. Aphrodite was about ready to punch him, but the sounds of Eros yelling in pain drew her back to the fight. She rushed to the Arena's entrance, but Ares slammed her into the wall, pinning her to it.

"Let me go!" She struggled against his grasp and glared at him with hate. Ares tightened his grip on her and murmured darkly in her ear. "You are a whore Aphrodite, who will not be bringing children that are not wanted to their fathers. You do as you are told, or next time, I will not be kind." He let go of her and walked away, leaving her gasping from the pain in her back, and the word he had spoken.

_Whore._

**Friday:**

Hephaestus listened for the sounds of Eros and Aphrodite in the yard before presenting him with the bow and arrows he had finished while the two were out. A servant had told him that Aphrodite and Eros had gotten home late last night from Mt.Olympus. Hephaestus had taken it as that they must have enjoyed themselves at that war god's home, but now as he stepped out into the garden and seeing no one, he knew something had gone wrong.

It was only Eros in the garden, sitting in the grass and holding unto an arrow, his face turned away from Hephaestus. The god walked over to the child and called out his name. Eros jumped slightly and turned away from the god. "L-lord Hephaestus" He said quietly.

Hephaestus frowned and sat on a marble bench, looking at the child, who was looking away from him. "Eros, what's wrong?" He asked, setting down the bow and quivers full of arrows next to the bench. Eros just sat there silently for a moment before Hephaestus realized the poor child's body was shaking. The god quickly got up and crouched down next to the boy and held his shoulder softly. Eros finally turned his head to look at the god.

The boy had a split lip and a black left eye, his face covered with small scratches. Tears were in Eros eyes as he looked up into the warm eyes of the Forge god. "I-I" Eros choked back a sob, and hugged Hephaestus tightly, making the god's eyes open in shock slightly. "I really tried to fight! Honestly! But-but they were bigger then me, and they were mean!" Hespestus just held the boy, letting him cry.

When Eros stopped crying, Hephaestus lifted up his chin softly and smiled slightly at him, his eyes full of understanding. " I was never a great warrior myself Eros-" he nodded to his foot that was slightly crooked and deformed, "so I did what I was good at, no matter what the other gods thought." Eros just looked up at the god and smiled weakly, feeling a bit better. "Now where's your mother?" Hephaestus asked, wanting to have a few words with how stupid she was for not protecting her own son.

Eros' smiled fades and he looked away. "In her rooms...S-she's really upset for some reason. When she got me out of the arena-it looked like she had been crying." He said with concern in his voice. Hephaestus frowned at this. Aphrodite, crying? He looked at the boy and ruffled his head. "I'll go see her; you start training with proper weaponry." He nodded towards the bow and quiver making Eros' face light up. "Oh boy!"

Hephaestus smiled at how easily the boy was able to forget his sadness, envying the boys ability for see happiness more then sorrow and walked out of the garden to his wifes chambers. The only thought on his mind, that made his smile fade was what had made Aphrodite cry?

He would soon find out.

* * *

><p>LONGEST CHAPTER EVER. so I had to stop there. But if I get 5 reviews by tomorrow, doubtful, I'll quickly type up the nest part.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Greek Mythology.

* * *

><p>She lay in her bed, looking as if all the happiness had been drained out of her. Aphrodite had stopped crying an hour or so ago, having Eros sleep in another room so he would not have heard through the night his mothers cries. She was torn, humiliated, and disgusted when she had thought, truly believed, Ares really loved her all these years. She knew what she was now, a whore. What else could she be? She had given Ares her whole heart for him to do as he wished, and he had finally told her what he really thought of her, it was devastating.<p>

Aphrodite was the goddess of love, so how could she had not seen Ares had not loved her. Was it just blindness that did this, wanting ignorance of the truth and just go to him, hoping he might care for her one day. Someday? Aphrodite clenched the sheets and willed herself not to cry anymore, making her back and shoulders sore, having bruises from where Ares pushed her into the wall.

She heard a knock at her bedroom door and squeezed her eyed shut tightly, cursing the servants for caring about her. They were her husbands anyway, her husband that she cheated on to a man who thought she was a whore. "Go away!" She croaked out, her voice broken and mangled from the cries she had sobbed threw the night.

Her door opened and someone walked into her room. Aphrodite just kept her eyes shut as some light from the walkway filtered into her room. Her blond hair was tangled into a rats nest, and her flawless face was red from tears, she knew she looked like medusa on a bad hair day, but right now, she couldn't give a bolt of lightning.

"Aphrodite?" A calm masculine voice said from the doorway, her husbands voice. Normally Aphrodite hated looking weak in front of that man, but today, no. Just not today. When Hephaestus did not receive an answer, he walked into the room and closed the door. Aphrodite made no move that showed her caring one way or another, Hephaestus walked to her and sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at the goddess he called his wife.

He could see how she looked, Aphrodite knew that, especially when he lit the candle on her night stand. She expected him to gloat, or tease her about crying. Possibly even yell at her for acting so childish. She deserved it, and she wanted it. Someone she hated, she despised, to hate her, so she could feel like yesterday was a dream, that Ares loved her. Yet when Hephaestus cupped her face in her hands and stroked her cheek softly with his thumb, she knew.

Aphrodite tried pushing his arm away from her, but his arms being bigger, and a lot stronger then her, she did not even nudge it. Finally giving up at moving his hand away she scrunched her face and kept her eyes closed. "What do you want from me?" She asked, trying to sound strong, but the rasp in her voice stopped it from sounding strong, and it came out instead, a pathetic whine.

Hephaestus stopped his strokes and looked at her pained expression. " Eros is worried about you." He said softly, wanting some reaction from that, to see if she could react to things. Aphrodite opened her eyes then, and thought about Eros, and what Ares did to him. She did not regret protecting her son, no, never would she choose her son over that man.

"Is he alright?" she said quietly, tears prickling her eyes as she tries not to cry again at the though of poor Eros in pain. Hephaestus looked at those blue eyes, as deep as the sea she came from, and saw the regret and pain in them. "He's alright, I left him with the new archery set so he can get used to the weight." He said, trying to sooth her worry. Aphrodite looked at Hephaestus then, right into his eyes and, not knowing why, she thought about what Eros asked earlier this week.

_"Do you love __Lord __Hephaestus__?"_

She never took the time to notice how kind those golden eyes were, even when she had been foolish, they would never glare at her in hate for too long. Aphrodite knew that he treated everyone of his servants kindly, and respected people who were willing to learn from mistakes, even helping out the less fortunate of his whenever.

Hephaestus had even been kind to Eros, a bastard child of his wife and Ares. Never once hating the child, but helping him, nurturing his dream of being an archer by making him his own bow. Not even the child's father was so kind. He had even given Aphrodite everything she could ever want- a place to rest and see the blue sky, and foods that she loved. Yet the one thing she never gave him was the one thing he had only wanted from his wife.

To be loved. She never even took the time to consider that was all her husband wanted, from the moment they were together, to now. That was all he wanted.

Aphrodite couldn't look Hephaestus in the eye after this dawned on her, averting her gaze and grinding her teeth slightly in hopes of not crying, but her whole body was shaking now, and Hephaestus brought her into his arms. "Shh," he said soothing like, making the goddess sob.

"Why!" she screamed into his chest, her hands fisted against her head. She pounded slightly on his chest, not harming him, and sobbed. "Why are you doing this to me? I-I've cheated on you Hephaestus! I've whored my body out to a man who hates his own son, and yet-and yet you still care for me?" She cried into his arms, not letting herself look the man in the eyes. "I'm a whore and you still love me?" she said weakly.

Hephaestus looked down at his wife and lifted her chin up with his index finger, looking into those eyes that had been batted at a thousand men, who have been filled with lust for more people who have shared her bed then he would ever know, those eyes that glimmered with joy and a mothers love whenever Eros was near, or with pure fascination whenever she discovered something new. Hephaestus looked into those eyes that he knew from the start he would drown in.

"I've never stopped loving you, and I never can." He said honestly, leaning towards her face so there foreheads touched and kissed her mouth softly. Aphrodite leaned into the kiss, wanting this, needing it. Realizing that Ares never gave her a kiss like this, a kind kiss that only was to show he loved her.

The kiss only lasted for another moment longer though. When Hephaestus broke it, looking back into Aphrodite's eyes, she looked at him with an innocent, tired look, but a smile was ghosting on her lips. Carefully he kissed her forehead and got up, letting her fall back to the bed. "You should rest till dinner." He told her with a smile, turning to leave the bedroom to give her some privacy, but he felt a tug on his hand and Hephaestus turned to see that his wife was holding it softly in her own, delicate hand.

"Stay," she said softly. "Please stay." She asked, her eyes closed and her smile faded, worry on her lips. Hephaestus sat back down on the bed and looked at his goddess for a moment, before he laid down next to her, taking the goddess into his arms and stroking her hair. Her breathing soon softened as he could feel her falling asleep in his arms.

"I'll stay."

_but will she?_

* * *

><p>Review<p> 


End file.
